Wish for Love at a Second Chance
by Padfoot Whore
Summary: oh just read! occurs after the movie, Sarah realizes the mistake she's made... yes I know, its been done. but :-P. I love Jareth. JS


A/N: Just found this story, it was written ages ago, although its not finished, I just wanted it to be posted so I didn't lose it if my pc decided to crash once again.  
  
'You have no power over me,' Sarah had found this line repeating itself within the depths of her mind countless times. It was once a triumphant statement made in a fairy tale that she had loved, The Labyrinth. A fairy tale that she hoped to get whisked away into, full of fairies, goblins and a terrible villain that would be broken after 'good' prevailed.  
  
But now, she was the broken. There was hardly a moment where she found herself not thinking of the goblin king, hardly a waking moment when she didn't hope to see is face in the crowd looking back at her; hardly a night when her dreams didn't consist of a new ending to her own adventure.  
  
Lying on her bed, sparkling tears streamed down her face, only stopping when she closed her eyes. But there was no avail. There he was: his regal poise, blue streaked blonde hair, and those beautifully mismatched eyes. Those eyes where the things that she remembered so vividly, those eyes that could be so cruel and commanding. In her adolescent immaturity, she wanted to rebel against them instead of throwing herself down in front of him, admitting his reign over her. But the moment she especially remembered was the last moment she had laid eyes upon him when she uttered those six words. The heartbreak—the pain within his eyes had choked all words from her throat, there was nothing she could say in that moment to take the deed away.  
  
'You did the right thing,' she had told herself, but the right thing to whom? In the literary sense—sure; the pained, beautiful teen had risen above the pompous king who had first stolen the innocent child away from her. But, within her heart, she knew, knew that it had been wrong. Despite her efforts, she loved him.  
  
'Why?' She thought scolding herself. 'Why couldn't I have just given in to him? Told him I was forever his. He had offered to be my slave, if only I would love him.'  
  
Sarah jumped out of her bed and sat herself in front of her vanity mirror, still strewn with stage make-up, pictures and playbills. She raised a hand to the mirror, touching where her face reflected. Her hair was a bit longer, closer to her waist than mid-back, framing her slender body. She had lost some of the roundness to her face, the more prominent presence of her cheekbones elongated her features, making her seemingly more grown up—even though it had only been close to eighteen months since her encounter with Jareth. Hazel eyes peered back at her, eyes that were longing for something, but unsure what it was.  
  
"Sarah," Her father called from the bottom of the stairs, his voice was sweet, fatherly. "We're taking Toby to that birthday party.... Are you sure that you'll be all right?"  
  
Sarah looked in the mirror and mouthed 'All right,' then walked to her the mouth of her room, "Yeah Dad, don't worry—you guys have fun. I'll see you when you get back."  
  
Turning around, Sarah looked about her room; all her childish things remained untouched if not claimed by Toby, she seemed to grow out of them. They all had empty meaning to her for without the villain—no, without her noble prince (or king in her case) charming, none of it held any sway in her heart.  
  
"Goblin King, Goblin King—wherever you may be, take me away from this place." It was hardly as eloquent as it was in the story but it was true, she didn't want a world without him—that world was nothing at all in her eyes. At that moment to phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Sarah said into the receiver, left hand absentmindedly toying with the cord of the phone.  
  
"Sarah," the voice hit her like a blow to the stomach, her knees gave out, and the ground rose up to meet her. "Sarah."  
  
"Jareth?" She sobbed, tears running freely down her face, this time they weren't tears of regret, or anguish; rather they were tears of joy. Her ears had ached for his voice just as her lips hungered for the touch of his.  
  
"Yes Sarah. Did you mean it?"  
  
Her eyebrows knitted—mean what? That she desperately wanted him to take her away? "Of course."  
  
"Say the right words then, my love." There was a slight hint of amusement behind his words, and after them she heard the annoying dial tone. She dropped the phone and raised her hands to her face. The right words? What the hell was that supposed to mean? The first words that popped into her head were 'I love you'—  
  
"Wait a moment," She said mind clearing, dawning realization taking over her. "How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
Where did she learn that rubbish? It doesn't even start with 'I wish.'  
  
Sarah stood up shakily and changed her clothes hastily, putting on a gorgeous black top that had long flowing sleeves, and a pair of dark denim jeans. 'Alright girl, this is what you've been longing for,' She told her reflection as she ran a brush through her hair.  
  
"I wish that the Goblin King, Jareth, would take me away from here." Eerie silence coated the room around her and she started to feel light headed, and all the sudden the room went black. 


End file.
